Tu me perteneses
by Vegetita Dragon Ballera
Summary: Tu me perteneces un amor imposible, Bulma y Vegeta se conosen desde niños pero ninguno estaba atraido hacia el otro hasta ahora el romance empieza a surgir. Vegeta esta casado con una hermosa princesa, pero ese no es el unico problema ya que Tarble esta enamorado de Bulma, desatando muchos conflictos mas.Este es un Univeso Alterno. Dejenme saber si les gusto.


**Los personajes de Dragon ball no me perteneces son obra de Akira Toriyama y de Toei Animación y de un sinfín de gente que no conozco. Algunos personajes que no conozcan esos si me pertenecen. **

**Tú me perteneces **

-No, no es justo me rehusó a ir- gritaba una niña peli azul de 6 años.- ¿No entiendo porque yo tengo que ir? No es justo.

-Tranquilízate mi amor si lo piensas no es tan malo como parece- le decía su tía una hermosa, joven y muy coqueta mujer.

-¿Que no es justo? ¿Porque tengo que ir yo? A ese planeta lleno de monos salvajes, no tía no quiero ir- decía la niña mientras se sentaba en su cama cruzada de brazos.

-Tienes que ir porque es una gran oportunidad para mi cuñado además de un gran beneficio para nuestro planeta- le decía su tía.

-¿Lo que no entiendo es porque tengo que ir yo? Eso sí que no es justo- decía una peli negro de 5 años.

-¿Milk donde quedo la solidaridad como familia?- le decía su prima.

-Ustedes 2 ya paren está decidido y no tiene caso hacer berrinches a estas alturas- les decía su tía.

Las 2 pequeñas niñas solo se cruzaron de brazos e hicieron pucheros con sus caras.

-Además esto será una gran oportunidad para conocer hombres hermosos- decía su tía metiendo un mini Bikini a su equipaje.

-¿Aun no entiendo lo maravilloso de ese viaje?- decía Bulma muy molesta. Milk asentaba un si con la cabeza.

-Bueno en primer lugar tal vez su tía consentida consiga marido, en segundo será un muy buen convenio para la tierra y ustedes hijas de los reyes deben de entender eso, además será un lugar nuevo, Milk tu adoras viajar y abra muchas aventuras y tu Bulma te encantan las travesuras- les decía su tía.

-Aun no nos convences con esas palabras baratas- le contestaba Bulma. Milk volvía a asentar un si con la cabeza.

-Pues no me importa si las convenzo o no esto ya está decidido- les decía su tía mirando un vestido muy escotado y pensando en meterlo en su equipaje lo cual si termino haciendo.

-Pero tía Maron- decían las 2 niñas juntas.

**En una nave espacial rumbo al planeta Vegita **

-Vamos niñas quiten esa cara- les decía Bunny la madre de Bulma y tía de Milk.

Las 2 pequeñas hacían como que no la escucharon.

-Esto será genial será fascinante ya lo verán además solo será en sus vacaciones escolares – les decía Maron.

-Hubiera preferido quedarme en mi casa con mi padre- decía Milk muy triste.

-Si cariño pero mi hermano estará muy ocupado como para hacerse cargo de ti en estos momentos además como la hija del rey tienes que venir en su honor- le decía su tío Jacob Brief.

-Gracias prima por abandonarme en estos momentos que más te necesito- le decía Bulma a Milk volteándole la cara.

-No es eso prima es que yo….- le decía Milk.

-Ya niñas por favor han estado todo el camino asi espero que cuando lleguemos al planeta se comporten mejor, como lo que son unas princesas muy bien educadas- les decía Maron.

-Es que no es justo si somos unas princesas ¿Porque nos tenemos que rebajar a trabajar para unos monos?- decía muy enojada Bulma.

-No digas eso amor nosotros no nos estamos rebajando- decía Bunny mirando a su esposo que se notaba dolido por las palabras de su pequeña.

-Nosotros no nos estamos rebajando Bulma estamos haciendo lo que es mejor para nuestro pueblo, estamos cumpliendo con nuestro deber – decía su padre.

-Si Bulma ya párale a tu histeria y déjanos descansar que aún falta mucho camino- le decía su hermano mayor Eiri.

Bulma se levantó de su asiento y se fue muy molesta a su habitación seguida de su prima Milk. Al llegar a su habitación Bulma no pudo contener sus lágrimas de frustración.

-¿Chicos cual creen que debería de usar al llegar al planeta Vegita este o este otro vestido?- les preguntaba Maron.

-Con ese vestido pareces una ramera y con ese otro una golfa terminaste porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer -decía Eiri jugando con su Xbox.

-Eiri respeta a tu tía- le decía Bunny a su primogénito.

Eiri siguió jugando con su Xbox sin hacerles caso.

-Hermanita yo creo que son muy llamativos para que una joven de 19 años los luzca- le decía Bunny.

-Sea lo que sea que van a ponerse será mejor que empiecen de una buena vez solo faltan 5 horas para nuestra llegada al planeta y no quiero retrasos - les decía el a todos.

Maron empezó a moverse como loca y corrió hacia al baño para preparase, Bunny también empezó a moverse tenía que lucir a la altura de lo que era una reina , Milk por su parte se esperó a ver que hacia Bulma para ella seguirla, Eiri como todo un hombre no les hizo caso y siguió jugando con su Xbox total el estaría listo en menos de 15 minutos y Bulma a pesar de no estar feliz de por fin llegar al planeta si había algo que le gustaba era que la gente la mirara y la admirara por su belleza a tan pequeña edad.

Eiri no podía creer lo mucho que se preocupan las mujeres es su aspecto. Eiri era un niño de 12 años de edad su cabello era lacio, del mismo color de su madre y sus ojos eran verdes. A él le encantaba pelear y era un fanático de las espadas y del Esgrima.

La hora del aterrizaje estaba muy cerca todos estaban muy presentables excepto Maron que se seguía retocando el maquillaje. Bulma desde una ventana observaba el planeta, un planeta rojo muy diferente al de la tierra desde lejos podía sentir la mala vibra de ese lugar hacia que se le enchinara la piel. Pero no podía negarlo una parte de ella estaba muy emocionada por llegar a ese planeta.

Los pilotos de la nave dieron el ultimo llamado para aterrizar en 3 minutos estaría aterrizando. Por fin aterrizaron en el lugar donde recibían a todas las naves todos estaban impacientes porque las puertas de las naves se abrieran. Ninguno de ellos había venido antes al planeta Vegita. Bulma por su parte no sabía nada de los Sayajines sabía que eran malos, fuertes y egoístas pero jamás había visto uno en persona.

Bulma lucía un vestido de color fiusha con unos pequeños tirantes

era un vestido hermoso que había sido confeccionado para esa ocasión especial

y que, por supuesto, lucía unas pequeñas piedritas de diamantes en la cintura, y era esponjado desde la cintura, y traía un pañuelo de la misma tela del vestido en el cuello, tenía unas zapatillas color plata con brillo por todos lados, su cabello lo llevaba ondulado hasta su cintura y con una Tiara de diamantes. Milk lucía un vestido de color blanco un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba a los tobillos éste no tenía mangas y dejaba media espalda descubierta enredado a la cintura se encontraba un cinturón de color Fiusha con una pequeña flor en el centro, el pecho estaba bordado a mano y tenía pequeñas piedritas que combinaban con la cinta y traía guantes blancos que le llegaban hasta el codo, traía unas zapatillas color blanco y su cabello igual que el de Bulma.

Maron lucía un vestido color negro que se ataba en el cuello, era escotado solo le cubría la mitad de sus pechos dejando descubierto la mayoría, es escote llegaba hasta su cintura, la cual tenía un cinturón color naranja y el vestido le llegaba arriba de media pierna, traía unas botas y su cabello era recogido con una pinza de oro y con cabello suelto y ondulado. (Soy muy mala para describir los vestidos asi que les dejare el link al terminar el capítulo)

El vestido de Bunny era digno de una reina y Jacob lucía un traje como el de un perfecto caballero estilo francés su pequeño hijo con el mismo diseño pero con una espada colgada en su espalda con su funda de color azul cielo.

Todos esperando a que la puerta finalmente se abriera lo cual paso el primero en salir fue Jacob Brief acompañado de su muy linda esposa Bunny, Jacob con la mirada les rogaba a Milk y a Bulma que ya salieran y finalmente lo hicieron acompañadas de la mano de Maron y de Eiri.

Al salir Bulma no podía creer lo hermoso que era, todo estaba decorado de azul, con ramo de flores Cala, y todos se encontraban arrodillados excepto los que Bulma suponía que era el rey y su familia.

Un hombre alto con barba y cabello en forma de una flama, con una mujer a lado de el muy bella y joven de cabello negro, lacio y largo, un niño que parecía tener la misma edad de Bulma por lo que se podía ver muy simpático, a lado de el una niña un poco más grande que el primer niño de cabello negro, lacio hasta los hombros y a lado de ella un niño de aproximadamente la edad se su hermano con la misma cara de su padre solo este con el ceño fruncido y con cara de estar muy molesto. Todos vestidos con armaduras, capaz y un símbolo, excepto las mujeres que llevaban puesto un vestido muy hermoso cubiertos de brillantes piedras que Bulma jamás antes había visto en su vida.

Todos se bajaron de la nave y al llegar frente al rey el padre de Bulma agacho su cabeza en forma de saludo al ver esto todos hicieron lo mismo. Desde donde estaba el pequeño niño simpático se acercó a Bulma y le beso la mano. Haciendo esto todos excepto por el niño de cabello de flama.

-Bienvenidos, es un placer recibirlos- dijo el rey Vegeta.

-Gracias Vegeta- le contesto el Sr. Brief.

-Pasen por aquí por favor les dijo la reina Yamile- haciendo con la mano un gesto muy educado y elegante.

Bulma no podía dejar que sus ojos divulgaran por todo el lugar sin duda era un lugar muy grande, pasaron por uno corredor muy largo y elegante hasta llegar a una salón muy grande y muy bien decorado.

El salón muy grande ante los ojos de Bulma y de todos, tenía unas enormes ventanas de vidrio cristalizado, una pista grande con un hermoso candelabro de vidrio que tenía muchas luces y era totalmente de cristal cortado, estaba adornado con mezas en los lados y un banquete muy. Muy lago con varia comida y varias fuentes de Vino, también estaba lleno de varias personas y sirvientes atendiendo a las personas.

-Pasen por aquí – les dijo lo que al parecer era una sirvienta y los llevo a una mesa muy larga donde se sentó la familia del rey.

Enseguida se sentaron el rey y el padre de Bulma empezaron a conversar de negocios y sus madres empezaron a conversar como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Bulma no hacia más que ver a su alrededor.

-Bulma, Bulma- la movía Milk.

-¿Qué quieres Milk?

-¿No te sientes incomoda en este lugar?

-Si mucho- le confeso Bulma.

Tarble no hacia más que quedársele mirando a Bulma el nunca antes había visto una niña tan linda como ella. Vegeta se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su hermano menor y también su hermana Areli.

-¿Que tanto le vez a ese? – le pregunto Areli.

-¿Eh?me hablaron- le contesto Tarble.

-Idiota – le dijo Vegeta. – ¿Porque no le hablas?

-¿Qué? Yo no puedo hacer eso ¿Y si me contesta?

-Aún más idiota- le dijo Areli.

-Madre estoy aburrido- le dijo Eiri a su madre.

-Eiri por favor no ahora.

-¿Porque no sacas a una de estas hermosas niñas a bailar?- le pregunto la reina.

Eiri miro sin interés a todas las niñas que estaba en el salón- No gracias ninguna es digna de acompañarme en una pieza- le contesto Eiri.

Areli lo miro con enojo.

Maron ya estaba harta de estar cansada necesitaba bailar en toda la noche no a recibido ningún cumplido, asi que se paró y agarro a sus 2 sobrinas y se las llevó a la pista a bailar.

Tarble aún no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Bulma.

-Asqueroso, habiendo tantas niñas hermosas de nuestra clase tu no dejas de ver a esa recién llegada- le decía Areli a su hermano.

-Repugnante, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cobarde y no hablarle? Eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza- le decía Vegeta.

-Lo siento hermano.

Toda la noche siguió asi, mañana era un día muy importante para todos, grandes cambios les esperaba en un lugar desconocido para todos los terrícolas.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que debería continuar? Si, si por favor déjenmelo saber en un hermoso Review. Si no les gusto también déjenmelo saber se vale ser duros pero no tanto porque también tengo mi corazoncito. En caso de seguir esta historia prometo actualizar muy pronto.**


End file.
